


Death and the Other Guy (#6 File)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Neal’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and the Other Guy (#6 File)

Peter looked up. “You’re amused by this.”

“No,” Neal shook his head. “No, I swear I’m very grateful to you for doing this for me and I am in no way, shape or form picturing you in a green visor.”

Peter put down his pen. “You know I have looked at your file. You have a genius level IQ. There is no reason you shouldn’t be able to work this out for yourself. Or at least hire an accountant.”

“Sorry Peter, I need you to hold my hand through this. I have never filed a tax return in my life.”


End file.
